Weapon
Weapons are core items in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe and Super Kirby Clash, most of which are purchased in the Shoppe. Weapons boost Kirby's attack greatly, but can boost other stats as well. When paired with an armor of the same rarity, the effects of both increase by 10%. Weapons may be upgraded to DX (and SDX in Super Kirby Clash) versions for a greater price, making them appear shinier and greatly boosting stats. List ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Sword Hero Hammer Lord Doctor Healmore Beam Mage Super Kirby Clash Sword Hero Hammer Lord Doctor Healmore Beam Mage Heroic Missions Certain Heroic Missions require that the player uses a specific weapon and/or armor. These are all of the Heroic Missions that require a particular weapon or gear set. It does not matter if a weapon has been upgraded or not. Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Sword Hero *Tough: Telepathos '''Clear this quest equipped with the swordsman gear.' *Tougher: Ice Dragon Clear this quest while wielding the Crimson Blade. *Tougher: Greater Doomer Clear this quest as a Sword Hero, equipped with the golden gear. Hammer Lord *Tough: Blocky Clear this quest equipped with the warrior gear. *Tougher: King Doo Clear this quest while wielding the Cyclops Mace. *Tougher: Pyribbit Clear this quest as a Hammer Lord, equipped with the golden gear. Doctor Healmore *Tough: Mr. Frosty Clear this quest equipped with the scholar gear. *Tougher: Pyribbit Clear this quest while wielding the Tidal Flask. *Tougher: Kracko Clear this quest as Doctor Healmore, equipped with the golden gear. Beam Mage *Tough: Bonkers Clear this quest equipped with the mage gear. *Tougher: Blocky Clear this quest while wielding the Rose Staff. *Tougher: Whispy Woods Clear this quest as a Beam Mage, equipped with the golden gear. Any role *Tougher: Landia EX Earn a Gold Medal while equipped with the golden gear. *Tougher: The Final Battle Clear this quest while equipped with the platinum gear. *Toughest: The True Final Battle Clear this quest while equipped with the beginner gear. Related Quotes Trivia *The green gem on the hilt of the Gale Blade resembles the gem on Tornado Kirby's hat. *The Susian Bolt Blade, alongside the Haltonium Helm, can only be purchased if the player's Nintendo 3DS has StreetPass data for Kirby: Planet Robobot. *The Lucky Hammer's kanji (福) means "good fortune." *The Mad Scientist's Flask has a Haltmann Works Company logo on its underside. The weapon's description also implies that it was created by the company. **The flask is also an Erlenmeyer flask as opposed to a round-bottom flask used by most other rarities. *The Rose Staff's design may be based on the Rod of Asclepius, a staff associated with health and medicine, which the Rose Staff's notable trait is its healing power. *The Magical Girl Staff is based on a subgenre of Japanese fantasy anime and manga. *All of the Rarity 2 equipment is used by Team Kirby in Team Kirby Clash. *Interestingly, the description for the Magolor Staff seems to imply that he is nowhere to be found, even though Magolor himself is the one to sell this item to Kirby. *Every piece of Rarity 8 and Rarity 9 gear is based on a major character and/or enemy in the Kirby series. The Sword Hero has Dark Matter and Landia, the Hammer Lord has Wham Bam Rock and Dark Mind, Dr. Healmore has ChuChu and Taranza, and the Beam Mage has Drawcia and Magolor. *How the Weapons and Armor are organized is similar to the organization of Weapons in Kid Icarus: Uprising. **Rarity 2 Weapons and Armor are used in the Team Kirby Clash, as well as Team Kirby Clash Deluxe’s artwork, while weapons with an ID of 1 are also given artwork, and act as the most balanced/basic of its weapon type. **Rarity 6 and 10 Weapons and Armor are Gold and Platinum respectively, while weapons of ID 9 are always based on the Zodiacs, and ID 10 is mostly associated with high-tech, typically referencing the Aurum. **Rarity 8 and 9 Weapons and Armor always reference a major enemy or character in the series, while weapons with an ID of 11 or 12 reference major characters and bosses in the ''Kid Icarus'' series. Gallery TKCD Greater Doomer.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' SKC Flame Galboros.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Ja:みんなで! カービィハンターズZ/そうび Category:Items Category:Items in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Items in Super Kirby Clash Category:Collectible items Category:List